The present invention concerns the treating of wood aggregate in the manufacture of products for use in the home.
A market has been established for multi-colored wood shavings which are also scented and packaged to constitute potpouri. Such a product has been well received in the marketplace. Typically the dyed shavings are packaged in a manner providing a variety of sizes, colors and scents.
Attempts to saturate the shavings by submerging a batch or quantity of same in a bath have proved impractical from a production standpoint.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 1,120,730 discloses vertically spaced, endless conveyors with spray nozzles discharging onto the conveyor material as well as material gravitating therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,776 discloses an apparatus with endless, perforate conveyors in staggered relationship with an additional conveyor depositing granular material onto the uppermost conveyor with the material discharged gravitating through all of the conveyors toward a sump U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,138 discloses stacked conveyors horizontally offset from adjacent conveyors for the serpentine passage of food articles to be frozen. A single chain drive powers the conveyors at a uniform speed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,134 discloses a washing apparatus for aerosol cans with water conduits extending parallel to can conveyor runs with nozzles discharging sprays toward the can ends. U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,297 discloses endless conveyors arranged in series and transferring material therealong with some conveyors having spray nozzles disposed thereabove while a terminal conveyor is provided with a drying flow of air. U.S. Pat. No 3,467,063 discloses a conveyor having vertically spaced runs with articles supported on each run subjected to adhesive deposits. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,896 discloses horizontally and vertically offset conveyors with wood strands, between conveyor run, being subjected to nozzle discharged sprays of resin.